


At the end of April

by Tangerines0mIlKu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, BL, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fanfiction, Gay, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Height Differences, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sick Character, Years Later, angryxsunshine, haikyuu alternate ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerines0mIlKu/pseuds/Tangerines0mIlKu
Summary: “I love you Tobiooo~” Hinata said, dragging out the ‘o’.Kageyama’s heart fluttered, he smiled at Hinata, who continued to grin at him brightly.“I love you too Shoyo”  Kageyama said, his face turning a bright red.---it's been four years since Hinata and Kageyama graduated high school, however after certain... complications...Kageyama visits Hinata everyday...at the H---and falls madly in love with him again, however with some Problems, would Hinata and Kageyama have their happy ending?or would things end badly and cause Kageyama pain?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	At the end of April

It was so quiet, surely Kageyama was able to hear Hinata’s soft breathing and the machine connected to the orange haired male beeps every now and then, but still....  
it was quiet...  
He was quiet….  
The opposite of Hinata Shoyo.  
Kageyama wasn’t supposed to be here...  
he knew that if he stayed any longer he knew he’d grow more and more attached.  
And that in the end...  
it would hurt... a lot.  
How cliche, Kageyama thought, learning to live from someone who's dying,  
a plot usually used in animes and mangas...  
Kageyama observed the sleeping male, it wasn’t night time yet... heck it was only 5:30 and yet The male was sleeping peacefully.  
He looked breathtaking.  
His orange hair was sprawled out on the pillow resembling an angel's halo, sunlight poured from the curtains cracks giving More reason for Kageyama to believe he was an angel, a fallen angel.... An angel that was soon going to return to heaven.  
He took a deep breath in, his trembling hand reaching for Hinata’s pale and skinny hand...  
He gave it a light squeeze as if it will break if not handled carefully.  
Kageyama shut his eyes, don’t cry here Tobio... be strong... be strong for the dumbass! Don’t cry! Don’t-  
“K-Kageyama?” A soft husky voice snapped Kageyama out of his thoughts, his eyes trailed to the owner.  
Hinata's head was turned towards him, he shifted a bit in his bed so that he’d be laying on his side.  
“O-oi! Be careful you dumbass!” Kageyama hissed, glaring at the male, he had completely forgot that he was holding the males hand.  
“Kageyama!!!” Hinata exclaimed practically throwing himself at the male.  
“Oi! You just ignored what I said!” Kageyama stated, flustered, but nevertheless wrapped his arms around the thinner male  
“I-I’m so happy you came! I mean- the nurses always tell me that you visit but the thing is that I’m always asleep! Ahaha! I’m so happy that I could see you again!” Hinata exclaimed, letting go of Kageyama to get a better look. Hinata had a big smile on his face, the same one he had In high school four years ago,  
“So... uh how are you” Kageyama asked, then it dawned on him... You're such an idiot Tobio ! Of course he won’t be okay...  
he...  
he’s dying you stupid as fuck, piece of shit.  
“I’m okay actually! I mean I feel tired most of the time but I’m okay! Like all I want to do is sleep all day!” Hinata exclaimed,  
You haven’t changed at all, Kageyama thought sadly.  
“Also..also guess what?!” Hinata asked, obviously super energetic and excited to tell the raven.  
“What is it?” Kageyama inquired.  
“I had a dream where the whole Karasuno team had a little reunion! Ya know?! Like Sugawara-san and Daichi-san and Noya-san!!! You know... the whole crew! We had a reunion! At the gym! I got to see everyone again! I was so happy when I woke up!” Hinata exclaimed...  
A team reunion....  
Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room changed.  
“I really want that to happen before I... you know...” Hinata’s voice trailed consumed in his thoughts.  
Then a tick mark appeared on Kageyama's forehead.  
“Don’t talk like that you dumbass! You know if suga-san and Daichi-san heard you they’d get upset and Nishinoya-san would beat you to death before you could die of lung failure... so don’t talk like that ever in front of me- as a matter of fact just don’t talk like that at all okay you dumbass?!”  
Hinata gulped...  
“Okay okay ... sheesh you didn’t have to get all mad Kageyama... that’s just something.... I really want it to happen...” Hinata's voice trailed as he was suddenly lost in thought, a smile then formed on his lips.  
Kageyama blinked maybe once or twice, the lighting was perfect...Kageyama felt his heart flutter... it was that same familiar feeling he felt for the orange haired male back in high school, feelings he thought he buried deep inside...  
it was dangerous...  
to dangerous ....  
Then out of nowhere his obnoxiously loud ringtone started to play. Kageyama reaches for his phone, upon looking at the I.d caller and the time…  
he turned white…  
shit...  
he was going to die...  
He looked at Hinata then at his phone…  
it would be okay if he ignored this one call from the coach right?  
He wouldn’t make him do 200 Push ups again...right?  
“Well?Are you going to pick it up? You know what! I don’t like it when people ignore other peoples calls for no important reason! It just gets me mad!” Hinata exclaimed pointing a finger at Kageyama who was staring at the phone In his hand, Kageyama then shifted his gaze to Hinata narrowing his eyes at him…  
he... wasn’t an important reason?  
He sighed, he then nervously glanced back at his phone and slid his finger across the screen to accept the call.  
He took a deep breath in.  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t yeah yeah me Kageyama! You’re ten minutes late for practice! Where the hell are you? Are you even coming to practice ? ” His coach yelled, causing both Hinata and Kageyama to wince, he backed the phone away from his ears, a good enough distance so he won’t be completely deaf...yet.

Jackass, Kageyama thought.  
He sighed, he then glanced at Hinata who stared at the phone with wide eyes, he then gave Kageyama a double thumbs up telling him to go ahead.  
He groaned mentally,  
“I’ll be there in five” he muttered, hanging up right after.  
Kageyama then glanced unsurely at Hinata.  
“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” he asked, standing up and dusting his clothes.  
“Mhm! It’s not like I’m going to die while you’re gone or anything!” Hinata responded giving the male a big reassuring smile.  
Don’t jinx it... Kageyama thought, bidding farewell to his friend...  
“byeee! See you tomorrow!” Hinata called out as Kageyama closed the door behind him...

See you tomorrow?

______  
Everyday Kageyama would try to visit Hinata, they spent a lot of time in Hinata's hospital room talking about all sorts of things like Kageyama’s coach, volleyball, other things Hinata does for his past time and many other interesting topics like their sexuality.... while Kageyama was questioning his, Hinata knew right away that he was attracted to both boys and girls.  
Now that they were older, their discussion would be more logical; they sounded a little less like idiots and more of young adults.  
However that didn’t mean that Kageyama doesn’t still consider Hinata as a dumbass...  
Once a dumbass,  
Always a dumbass...

“You know what I want to do today?” Hinata asked out of the blue as he fiddle with the ends of his blanket.  
“What?” Kageyama asked, turning his head to face the male.  
A smile grew on Hinata’s face.  
“I want to go out and see the garden~!” he exclaimed, his bright smile never seeming to leave him.  
“No” Kageyama said dryly, what if something bad happened to Hinata? It’s best if they stayed inside.  
Hinata’s smile was replaced with a pout as he stared at Kageyama.  
“Why not~?!” Hinata whined, giving big pleading eyes.  
“Because…” Kageyama said, looking anywhere but Hinata.  
“Because what?!” Hinata asked louder, leaning forward on his knees.  
“O-Oi! Dumbass! Be careful!” Kageyama yelled,  
Hinata stuck his tongue out playfully, grinning brightly.  
“Awww~! Kageyama-kun! You care about me… I’m so happy~!”  
Kageyama's face flushed a bright red.  
“S-Shut up!” Kageyama yelled, glaring at the male.  
“AHAHAH” The male bursted into laughter, clutching his stomach.  
Then suddenly, Hinata stopped laughing, he clutched his blanket, the look of pain washed over his face.  
Then he started coughing, hacking really.  
“D-dumbass?!” Kageyama yelled, rushing towards Hinata.  
He began gasping for air and then he clutched his chest.  
“F-Fuck” he muttered panicked.  
“Nurse!” He yelled, where the hell was the button to?  
“O-over there” Hinata gasped, he rolled on his back, coughing violently.  
Kageyama found the button, he pushed it then the Nurses nearby rushed into the room.  
They pushed him out of the way a bunch of doctor-y stuff in their hands.  
Kageyama watched as they put a mask over Hinata’s mouth and nose, providing more air for him.

“Deep breaths Hinata-Kun… Breath in….out...In...out” Kageyama watched as Hinata’s chest went up and down.  
He still clutched his blanket, his eyes shut in pain.  
Tears build up in Kageyama's eyes.  
Shit… he thought...how….can I be so stupid? Hinata…  
“K-.... Kageyama….” Hinata muttered ever so quietly, his voice almost quieter than a whisper.  
“What did you say Hinata-kun?” one of the nurses asked, in a sickenly sweet voice.  
“K-Kageyama” He repeated, Hinata opened his chocolate brown eyes…  
He looked tired…  
Kageyama came forth, awkwardly shuffling towards the bed.  
“Kageyama,” Hinata said with a little more strength.  
Their eyes met…and for once…. Hinata’s eyes weren’t filled with happiness and energy…  
Rather with pain, sadness...he looked tired….  
Kageyama instantly knew what he wanted…  
He still wanted to go to the garden.  
“No” He answered immediately.  
“P-please...I’m feeling better...now” Hinata pleaded, his eyes filled with tears.  
Kageyama sighed… he could never say no…  
Kageyama turned to the nurse, who was filling out things on her clipboard.  
“u-Uh.. N-nurse-san?” Kageyama called out nervously…  
“Yes? How can I help you Kageyama-kun?” The nurse asked…  
“Uh… Hinata...Hinata-kun wants to go outside to see the garden...Can I take him?” Kageyama asked…  
The nurse tilted her head..  
“I-I promise I’ll take good care of him! I promise we wouldn’t do anything stupid…”  
Kageyama exclaimed, sweating nervously.  
“Yeah, Aiko-san… I’m feeling much better… Please let me go out….pretty please~” Hinata begged, using his puppy dog eyes.  
The nurse sighed.  
“Fine, just be careful okay Kageyama-kun...Hinata-kun...I’ll bring a wheelchair...are you sure you are okay Hinata-kun?” The girl asked, eyeing Hinata nervously.  
“Yes Aiko-chan! I’m feeling much better” Hinata said, giving her a bright smile.  
She sighed, the nurse then left the room most likely heading off to get Hinata a wheelchair.  
Once she left, Kageyama turned to face Hinata, giving him a deadly glare.  
“Don’t do that ever again… you made me worried you dumbass” Kageyama muttered angrily.  
“Ah...Gomen’ne Kageyama…” Hinata replied, giving him a soft smile.  
Five minutes later, the nurse returned with a wheelchair, giving the boys a final warning.  
After she left, Hinata giddily got off his bed and sat in his wheelchair…  
Kageyama sighed as he pushed the wheelchair, it was a nice comfortable walk, it was quiet between the two.  
Then they made it to the garden.  
There were all different types of flowers, roses, tulips, daisies e.t.c..  
And in the middle of the garden was a fountain with cherry trees surrounding it, petals floating in the water.  
the sun was out shining and the sky was clear…  
It truly was a beautiful day.  
“Wow…” Hinata murmured, mesmerised by the sight in front of him.  
Kageyama shifted his gaze back to Hinata.  
The lighting made Hinata look less pale and a little healthier…  
His eyes were no longer filled with pain but with that same familiar happiness.  
“Kageyama! Can you bring me closer to the fountain? Pretty please~!” Hinata begged, for a moment… Hinata didn’t look sick at all..  
Without saying anything, he pushed the wheelchair closer towards the fountain.  
Instantly, Hinata shot up from his wheelchair, in result, he swayed side to side a bit, before Kageyama grabbed his wrist.  
“Be careful! Remember the promise we made?” Kageyama said, reminding the male…  
“Ah, Sorry Kageyama…” Hinata said, giving an apologetic smile.  
“Hm..” Kageyama pouted, letting go of Hinata’s wrist to let him sit down.  
Hinata happily sat down, taking everything in.  
Kageyama took a seat beside him, he watched as Hinata looked around eagerly,  
His cheeks were coated a light pink hue, his hair swaying side to side by the wind.  
Cherry blossom petals flew past Hinata, making him look extremely...beautiful.  
“It’s beautiful! Don’t you agree!” Hinata asked, he didn’t turn around to face him, however he knew he was talking to him.  
Kageyama’s heart was pounding, hard… as if it would explode any moment….  
His palms were sweaty and his face was red…. Did he have a fever?  
No…  
No he didn’t…  
this feeling...  
He knew this feeling….  
He...was in love…  
Again…  
“Yeah….” Kageyama agreed, his eyes were fixed on the side of Hinata’s face…  
A small smile made way on his lips….  
Not the scary kind… the genuine kind...

“It really is beautiful”

\-------

Months have passed and everyday, Kageyama would try his best to visit Hinata.  
How was Hinata doing? Not the best, he seemed more fragile and looked like he could be broken easily.  
Every time Hinata would cough, it looked like he was in immense pain…  
It has even got to a point where he coughed up blood.

and that hurt Kageyama… especially when he realized his feelings for him again.  
But what broke Kageyama more is the fact Hinata pretends like nothings wrong, that he wasn’t slowly dying if they don’t find him a lung...  
Hinata smiled, Hinata laughed.  
And today... was no other.  
Kageyama took a deep breath in, a box of meat bun in hand.  
He took a deep breath and slid the door open.  
“Kageyama! Good to see you again!” Hinata exclaimed, bolting up.  
Kageyama didn’t respond.  
“Hehe.... uh.. what do you have there?” Hinata inquires tilting his head innocently.  
He took a deep breath in,  
“Meat buns... your favourite” Kageyama said, he approached the bed where the sick boy sat who’s eyes widened and grinned.  
“Whaaa?!!! Really?! Yummy! thanks a lot Kageyama!” The boy exclaimed as The raven haired male handed him the box.  
Instantly he opened it and shoved a pork bun down his mouth.  
Once he finished eating, Hinata turned to face Kageyama and gave a big grin.  
“Guess what I did today?” Hinata asked grinning, swaying his head side to side excitedly.  
“What did You do?” Kageyama asked less enthusiastically.  
“I hung out with you!” Hinata exclaimed, beaming at the male.  
Kageyama rolled his eyes.  
What a dork, he thought, attempting to ignore his flushed cheeks.  
“Hey Kageyama”  
Kageyama looked back at Hinata, instead of a usual smile a frown was on his face, he looked troubled.  
“What?” Kageyama asked…  
Hinata took a deep breath in.  
“I’m going to die soon”  
Kageyama's world started to crumble.  
“W-What?”  
“I’m going to die soon, I have a month left to find a donor or else I die...but the thing is...there's a waiting list… ah look at me rambling” Hinata rambled sadly.  
“But it’s all going to be okay… I promise…” Hinata said, giving Kageyama a reassuring smile  
How can he keep on pretending? Isn’t he breaking inside?  
Why is he smiling ? How can he smile?  
Why does he have to die?  
Why? Why? Why?  
Why him? Why did God choose him?!  
Why did he put Hinata in this position? Why couldn’t have been anyone else?  
Kageyama grinds his teeth together in anger and frustration..  
“Don’t say that you dumbass!” Kageyama yelled, glaring daggers at the floor, tears forming in his eyes.  
“Why not… It’s the truth” Hinata muttered, quietly.  
“Don’t...fucking... say...that!” Kageyama repeated.  
“Well it’s the truth! I rather have you know that I… I might die!” Hinata said, raising his voice.  
“Y-You-... CRUEL” Kageyama yelled, he curled up into a ball, as tears streamed down his face, he was suffocating in his tears.  
“You...You wanna know what's cruel?!” Hinata yelled angrily.  
“I-... I won’t be able to get married! I won't be able to… to play volleyball! I w-wont… I wont…be able to see Natsu...grow up” Hinata cried, tears streaming down his own face..  
“You wanna know what's cruel?” Kageyama whispered.  
Hinata turned his head to face Kageyama, a look of disbelief on his face… did he not hear me?  
“Y-You m-made me fall in love with you again! A-AND YOUR GOING TO LEAVE ME” Kageyama yelled, Hinata’s eyes widened.  
“You..I-.... You...Me?” Hinata muttered, more tears ran down his face.  
Kageyama nodded, his face flushed… realizing he just confessed.  
“I...I love you too” Hinata responded shyly.  
Kageyama’s eyes widened.  
He got up on his feet and headed to Hinata’s side, his face flushed a bright red.  
“Y-you do?” Kageyama asked shyly.  
Causing Hinata to blush and turn just as red.  
He nodded.  
Kageyama's heart started pounding like crazy, his palms sweaty...just earlier they were fighting…  
Kageyama sat on the bed, biting his lip…  
Should...he do it?  
“C-can I kiss you?” Kageyama blurted, it came right out and he practically was a living tomato.  
Hinata turned just as red.  
“Y-yeah” Hinata replied shyly.  
Kageyama leaned forwards… his eyelashes brushed against Hinata’s cheeks.  
Hinata leaned forwards as well, closing the gap.

And for a while, they forgot about all their problems… there was no more sadness…  
It was just joy and happiness…

...

\----------  
It's exactly been two weeks since Hinata and Kageyama started dating, they would talk all day and night…  
However… they can’t ignore the fact that Hinata’s time is running out.  
Hinata reached for his phone, once he turned it on, there was a text notification..  
From the one and only…  
Tobio Kageyama...

Tobio: I’ll be thirty minutes late, coach is being a jackass, I’ll see you later tho…  
Hinata smiled, the text was actually sent 15 minutes ago… he should be here soon.  
Shoyo: Okay… get here safe :3  
He sighed, resting his back against the bed frame.  
His condition was getting worse, taking walks, coughing, laughing… it was really painful..  
Not to mention unfair…  
He just got a boyfriend 2 weeks ago!  
...

But still, he was getting worse and everything seems hard now…  
Saying goodbye to his family and Kageyama, since there's a chance he could die at any given moment,  
Waking up from a scary nightmares unable to breath,  
Seeing the people he loves cry..  
It was unfair… really unfair.  
He wouldn’t be able to play volleyball, he wouldn’t be able to see his old team…  
He won't be able to do lots of things.  
A tear slid down his face.  
“Honey...how are you feeling?” Hinata’s eyes snapped open, he turned his head to face his mother, a box of...hopefully… meat buns.  
He gave her a pained smile.  
“I’m doing good Okaa-san…” Hinata replied, smiling.  
He observed his mother, her use to be bright vibrant orange hair was turning greyish, dark bags under her eyes as well as red puffy eyes… from crying…  
Then, his mother broke down into tears, silently sobbing.  
Hinata stared in shock… His mom was usually a strong woman who didn’t cry around her children.  
“Okaa-san..,” he muttered, his view blurred… what?...Why was he crying?  
“T-they.. They haven’t found you a donor yet Shoyo… You’re not top priority apparently..  
YOU SHOULD BE!” Hinata’s mother wailed, she dropped on her knees as she cried…  
“Okaa-san… it's okay, life isn’t fair, I’m a strong boy… I got that from my mother” Hinata reassuring his mother..  
Smiling like always…  
“D-don’t you care Shoyo! You could die!” His mother continued wailing, louder.  
For some reason, suddenly his heart started to hurt… why?  
Oh he knew why…  
“I-I do care, Okaa-san… I just got a boyfriend..I just graduated 4 years ago… I-I haven’t played volleyball in a while, I-...I-...” Hinata started to cry.  
“Oh, Shoyo…” Hinata’s mother murmured, standing up and headed to Hinata’s side wrapping him in an embrace.  
“It's not fair...O-Okaa-san, I-I still want to be with you , oto-san and Natsu… I want to be with Kageyama… I want to stay!” Hinata shouted, sobbing frantically in her arms.  
“I-I still haven’t had a successful volleyball career! I still need to do lots of things! I want to travel the world! I-... I want to marry… I want to marry Kageyama!... I-I.. I want to see my team… for the last time..” Hinata sobbed, he tried his hardest to ignore the stinging pain in his chest, trying to hide the fact that he was barely able to breath, not wanting to give his mother another reason to cry.

Meanwhile, Kageyama Tobio, who was listening to their conversation, slid down the door, tears streaming down his face, he curled into a ball ignoring the looks from people passing by.  
At that moment, it became clear what Kageyama needed to do.

\--  
“Where are we going?” Hinata asked excitedly as Kageyama pushed Hinata’s wheelchair, he helped HInata into the passenger seat,  
Aiko, the nurse constantly reminds him to take care and be careful with Hinata.  
As if he didn’t know that already.  
“It's a surprise,” Kageyama said, causing Hinata’s eyes to widen and shine brightly.  
“A date?” He inquired tilting his head innocently, his bright smile never seeming to falter.  
“I dunno if it would be considered a date…” Kageyama mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Hinata to hear.  
“Why not?” Hinata asked curiously as Kageyama took out a blind fold and placed it over Hinata’s eyes.  
“I dunno” Kageyama said dryly.  
He then turned his attention to Aiko,  
“Thank you for letting me take Shoyo…” Kageyama said, thanking the nurse for a hundred time.  
Aiko nodded,  
“Just be careful” Aiko reminded him, loading the wheelchair at the trunk.  
Kageyama nodded, he truly was grateful, it’s been a week since he’s heard Hinata and his mother…  
And it DID take a long time to get everything together…  
Not to mention it was expensive..  
But it would be worth it...right?  
Every once in a while, Kageyama glanced at Hinata, the male sat down quiet, fiddling with his fingers.  
“You okay?” Kageyama asked cautiously.  
Hinata nodded, smiling.  
“Yeah” He replied.  
…  
Kageyama started feeling nervous, when they got to their destination, he took out his phone and sent a text.  
Once he saw two figures approach the car, he gave them a wave, they smiled in return but didn’t speak a word.  
“We’re here,” Kageyama said, cutting the silence.  
“Really?! Can I take this off?!” Hinata asked,  
“No,” Kageyma said.  
He nodded to the two people to help him with Hinata.  
“Huh..?” Hinata mumbled, feeling more than a pair of hands on his arms.  
“What’s going on?” Hinata asked, confused.  
“Don’t worry, Just trust me” Kageyama said, they placed Hinata in his wheelchair, Kageyama silently thanked the two with a nod which they returned a big comforting smile…  
He pushed Hinata’s wheelchair for a while, once they made it, they pushed the doors and stopped pushing him.  
“Can I-?”  
“You can,” Kageyama said, nervously… would… he like it?  
HInata removed the blindfold, instantly he felt his heart stop,  
He felt tears wield up in his eyes…  
“WELCOME HOME HINATA” The old Boy Karasuno Volleyball team members exclaimed, poppers going off and big big smiles on their faces, they all wore their old uniforms, pointing to the back of their jackets.  
“Y-you guys…” Hinata murmured, tears streaming down his face..  
He couldn’t express how happy he felt…  
They were there!  
Tanaka-san, Kiyoko-san, Suga-san, Daichi-san, Asahi-san, Coach Ukai, Takeda-sensei Yachi-chan...Yamaguchi-san…  
Heck even Tsuki.  
All of them…  
There…  
His family.  
...Well most of them.  
“I-I-...” Hinata sobbed, causing Kageyama to rush to his side.  
“O-Oi! Careful! A-Aiko-san would kill me if something bad happened!” Kageyama exclaimed, nervously.  
“Oh wow… Look at this… the king and the shrimp...who would have thought?” Tsuki said teasingly, causing Daichi and Sugawara to give Tsuki a warning glance.

Hinata took a closer look at all of them… only realising that someone was missing…  
He looked around frantically.  
“Where’s Noya-san” He asked, causing the atmosphere to turn into a sad and dreadful one.  
“Noya’s flight was cancelled because of the storm and it's really pouring where he's at..” Suga explained, giving Shoyo a pitiful smile.  
“Oh…That’s okay! I would rather him be safe than risk his safety for me!” Hinata exclaimed, a big smile on his face.  
They stared at him in shock…  
He was the same…  
Finding out that Hinata could only have a week, they dropped everything and knew they had to come.  
Even Tsuki who didn’t think he really cared for the Shrimp.  
...  
It was a regular day for Tsuki, he was working on his part time job in the museum, staring at the many dinosaur bones on display.  
He remembered his phone ringing, when he checked it was just Kageyama…  
Why was he calling him? He didn’t know or care…  
So he left it… however 5 missed calls later, Tsuki finally picked it up.  
“What the hell do you want, king? I’m busy working” Tsuki snapped.  
“It's...Hinata”  
Tsuki was taken back, the king sounded sad.  
“What about the shrimp?? Tsuki asked cautiously, he had a bad feeling about this…  
“H-He’s dying…”  
It was enough for Tsuki to drop his phone.  
Realising what he had done, Tsuki swore and picked up his phone.  
“What?”  
Were they even talking about the same person?  
The one who was a living ball of energy?  
The volleyball freak?  
The one who loved the tiny giant?  
“He..has two weeks left… “ Kageyama said, sobbing,  
And for some reason, Tsukishima’s eyes glossed over.  
“And?” He didn’t mean for it to sound cold or indifferent..  
“I..I’m setting something up for him next week, at the old gym…Can you please-?”  
“I’ll be there” Tsuki said, cutting him off… Why did he care?  
“Just text me the details… I’m busy” Tsukishima added before hanging up,  
And now he was here, standing awkwardly as the team crowded around Hinata.  
Once they cleared, Tsukishima awkwardly took a step forward.  
Hinata’s smile widened.  
“Tsuki! I’m really glad you came! Thank you so much!” Hinata exclaimed grinning ear to ear.  
“D-don't...c-call m-me that s-shrimp” Tsukishima stuttered, tears started pouring from his eyes, why?  
Why was he crying?!  
His crying turned into sobs, everyone was shocked.  
The salty dinosaur was crying... because of the shrimp.  
But it wasn't a surprise for Yamaguchi, he knew that Tsukishima always bottles up his feelings for a long time making it seem as if he didn’t care at all.  
He always wore an indifferent expression, but in reality, he was breaking inside, crumbling piece by piece.  
Yamaguchi knew that Hinata did MEAN something in Tsukishima’s life.  
Yamaguchi felt himself tear up…  
a week…  
Possibly his last.  
There was a lingering silence, everyone started crying except Hinata, who’s heart was breaking at the sight of his old teammates crying.  
“This...is a volleyball team reunion…? Right?” Hinata asked, asking the obvious.  
“W-well duh! Dumbass!” Kageyama exclaimed, wiping his eyes..  
“And were going to play volleyball right?”  
“Hinata… you can-”  
“And were going to play volleyball right?” Hinata asked cutting Sugawara off.  
They looked down at the floor.  
Hinata sighed..  
“VOLLEYBALL IS A SPORT WHERE YOU’RE ALWAYS LOOKING UP! SO LOOK UP!” Hinata exclaimed, Causing everyone to look up at him instantly.  
“SO!... DON’T CRY! YOU CAN’T PLAY VOLLEYBALL WHILE CRYING CAUSE YOU’D BE LOOKING DOWN AND-...AND STUFF SO LOOK UP!” HInata exclaimed, ignoring the burning sensation in his lungs.  
Suga let out a heart broken laugh.  
“H-he’s right guys… this is for Hinata and volleyball… we shouldn’t be crying!” Suga said, chuckling despite his tears.  
Wiping their tears, they smiled at Hinata…  
“Yeah” 

Laughter resonated off the gym walls as 11 young adults and two middle age men laughed cheerfully, the gym filled with life.  
They did many things like play board games, talk a lot, gossip, eat and many more things.  
But eventually, all good things have to come to an end.  
“Have a safe trip back,” Sugawara said softly, ruffling Hinata’s bright hair.  
“Yup!” Hinata exclaimed, beaming at the older male.  
Then the Atmosphere became quiet once more….  
“Hey bro! Keep on fighting ‘kay? Noya bro still has to see ya!” Tanaka exclaimed, raising his fist up for a fist bump.  
“Yeah! I don’t plan on dying anytime soon!” Hinata exclaimed, bumping his fist against the older male’s fist.  
“Yeah that's the fighting spirit!” Tanaka exclaimed, beaming at the male.  
Hinata grinned.  
“Hey hey Tsukki! Don’t cry anymore! You won’t be Saltyshima anymore! You’d be Softyshima!” Hinata said gently, his smile never faltering.  
“Shut up shrimp,” Tsukki muttered, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose, hoping it was shielding his eyes.  
Laughter echoed through the gym once more.  
“Alright, I started the car… We need to go now” Kageyama said, entering the gym.  
“Aww, really? Uh Okay.. Bye everyone! See you later!” Hinata yelled, once more ignoring the burning pain in his lungs, and smiled brightly for his old teammates, waving frantically as Kageyama pulled him and his wheel away from view.  
And once more, Karasuno’s gym was filled with happiness and life…

But not for long.

\----  
It was a silent April night, Kageyama Tobio drove through the streets of Miyagi, heading back to the Hospital with Hinata Shoyo in the passenger's seat looking out the window with childlike curiosity.  
They were going back after a happy reunion at Karasuno’s high.  
“Oh~ Look they’re all coming down huh?” Hinata muttered, gesturing to the Cherry blossom petals which fell down like rain on a rainy day.  
“yeah” Kageyama replied, “It’s almost the end of April anyways” he continued, eyes fixed on the street.  
“Mhmm” Hinata hummed in agreement.  
Hinata then started humming a soft lullaby under his breath, it was soft yet gentle and beautiful.  
“What song is that?” Kageyama asked, maybe he’ll search it up later…  
“Huh?! Oh- I dunno, I made it up” Hinata answered, he then turned his head to face Kageyama.  
“It’s beautiful...isn’t it?” he asked, grinning cheekily at Kageyama, who rolled his eyes, blushing.  
“Tch… W-whatever” Kageyama muttered, scrunching his face, attempting to hide his blushing face.  
Giggling, Hinata leaned forward, planting a kiss on Kageyama’s cheek.  
“O-oi! Be careful!” Kageyama scolded, looking at Hinata who grinned cheekily.  
“Awww Kageyamaa~” Hinata cooed, teasing the ravennette.  
“O-OI!” Kageyama exclaimed, his eyes still on Hinata who stuck his tongue out teasingly.  
“I love you Tobiooo~” Hinata said, dragging out the ‘o’.  
Kageyama’s heart fluttered, he smiled at Hinata, who continued to grin at him brightly.  
“I love you too Shoyo” Kageyama said, his face turning a bright red.  
Hinata giggled.  
“H-hey.. Um ..I’m going to give you something when we get back ‘kay?” Kageyama said, nervously.  
“Okay!” Hinata exclaimed, turning back to face the window, his back turned.  
Kageyama bit his lip nervously, deep in thought, not necessarily focused on the road.  
Yes it’s probably too early…  
Yes… he’s rushing it…  
But they don’t have much time left now do they?  
Yeah… he’ll ask him when they get back to the Hospital...  
After all… he had Hinata’s parents permission…  
He’ll ask Hinata to--  
Suddenly, a loud screech came from Kageyama’s left.  
He turned his head, only to see bright lights.  
“Huh-”  
Kageyama turned the wheel sharply to the right, hoping to avoid collision…  
And was successful…

For a brief moment…

BOOM! 

A truck hit the left side of the car nearly missing Kageyama…  
However because of the impact, it caused the car to flip on Hinata’s side.  
Feeling dizzy and the urge to pass out, blood dripped from Kageyama’s forehead, glass shards piercing his skin, more and more blood came out of his wounds.  
He groaned in pain, tempted to close his eyes and take a nap before remembering who he was with…  
Shit he thought and with all his might, Kageyama removed his seatbelt, trying to get where Hinata laid unconscious and bleeding.  
Successfully, Kageyama managed to get down, opening his wounds further as he laid beside Hinata, ignoring the glass and his wounds.  
“H-hey… d-dumbass w-wake up” Kageyama murmured, his vision blurring, he then shook Hinata’s fragile body softly.  
“K-Kageyama? W-where are you?! I-” Loud coughing interrupted Hinata, his lungs never felt this bad before, the pain…  
It was unbearable, Hinata just wanted to go to sleep now…  
“H-Hinata” Kageyama murmured weakly, he reached for his hand, clutching on to it as if life depended on it…  
And it did…  
“Kageyama” Hinata muttered, his eyes filled with tears, he reached out for Kageyama… who seemed so close…  
Yet so far...  
Instantly, it hit Kageyama, the amount of blood they both were losing… Hinata’s currrent condition…  
They didn’t have much time left… even if they were to survive…  
It was less likely… Hinata would.  
Weakly reaching inside of his jacket, Kageyama took out a small black box…  
He looked into Hinata’s brown eyes, pain and sadness visible in his features…  
He didn’t want to see that…  
He wanted to see Hinata smile… to be happy… despite how selfish that seems…  
Taking a deep shaky breath, he thought about what he was going to say...  
“W-we… W-we might not make it but… but I-... I want to give this to you…” Kageyama opened the box, revealing a small diamond ring…  
“I-...” loss of words Hinata stared at the ring, tears pouring from his eyes…  
“I know… it m-might be sudden b-but, I really… I- I really love you S-Shoyo Hinata...We… we might not g-get a w-wedding but...I.. I love you...so ..s-so please… marry me” Kageyama murmured, he felt dizzy and more dizzy as seconds passed…  
“Y-yes.. O-of course” Hinata said, trying to give a bright smile, but failed as he didn’t have enough strength…  
Kageyama took Hinata’s hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger.  
“T-thank you” Kageyama murmured, as he moved closer to Hinata, pulling the male into his arms…  
Hinata laid in Kageyama’s arms, finding comfort in his lover’s hold despite how bad his body felt at the moment, he laid in Kageyama’s arms, not knowing his breathing slowly decreased and he heat beat slowed down…  
However it didn’t go unnoticed by Kageyama...  
“H-Hey Hinata d-don’t go! Wait! Please” Kageyama yelled weakly, ignoring the pain.  
Tears threatening to spill if they haven’t already….  
Hinata weakly looked up into his lover's deep blue eyes, a small yet peaceful smile on Hinata’s lips...  
“W-...what do you mean Kageyama?” Hinata asked, pausing for a moment…  
“I’m here..” he whispered quietly, before cuddling his head against Kageyama’s chest, his heartbeat slowing down as seconds passed… until… there was no more...  
“Y-you’re here” Kageyama whispered back, his eyes felt heavier and heavier, struggling to keep them open…  
Until… he finally decided to close his eyes…  
He was only taking a nap… right?  
He was going to wake up… with Hinata in his arms right?  
...Right?  
Wrong and he knew that...  
And so, at the end of April, two young adults lay in each other’s arms, completely unaware of the chaos around them….  
Finally at peace..  
And surprisingly, earlier that very same day, two middle school boys faced off on the opposite sides of the court, both with a burning passion for the specific sport… one faced with defeat the other with victory, one with a team behind him the other standing alone…. Both catching… an interest in each other...  
Kinda funny how many things happen at the end of April...

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy~  
> Thanks for reading! I've been writing this for MONTHS now, however I don't think its really good... but thanks for reading!  
> It'd be really appreciated if you'd tell what you think in the comments! Thanks Loads!  
> this is also posted on my Wattpad acct @nananami_  
> and please check out my twitter! @Tangerine0mILKu and give me feedback there!  
> so um yeah! Thank you for reading! Love yall!


End file.
